Nessie's Story
by IsabellaQuigley
Summary: Hey this fictional story is about Renesmee Cullen - She is a full grown vampire now and lives with her family and friend Jacob. All chacters belong to stephanie meyer.PS I havent reviewed my own story my sister did when she was logged on to my account!


Hi!! This is my first story…. so I hope you like it!!

'Common Renesmee!! Were gonna be late…AGAIN!!' Jake shouted from the boat.

'COMING!!' I shouted as I frantically stuffed my books in my bag and headed out the door. 'Oh bye Mom c'ya later'

'Bye Ness have fun.'

Yes cause I'm gonna have loads of fun at school when everybody (except Carlisle) got to have fun here on the island. Carlisle was a doctor over in Rio. I jumped in the boat (we had to take the boat because we lived on this island in Rio de Janeiro we moved here like a few months after I was born because our family have to move around a lot and we had this island so it was a easy option.) and I appraised Jakes appearance.

'Same shirt as yesterday??'

'Uh yea the other ones are all like ripped up and stuff'

'I 'll tell Alice ' He nodded in approval.

It was our last week at school before the Halloween break and there was some dance thing on I really don't want to go I can't dance –either can Jake- but Alice convinced me to go, any excuse for a shopping trip…Ugh shopping …ugh fancy dress. I think I'm gonna hurl.

As we walked up to school –we weren't that late. Every one was crowded up around the wall looking at some poster. 'HALLOWEEN DANCE PRIZE FOR BEST DRESSED' Yep here it comes this mornings breakfast.

'I hate Halloween' I murmured to myself as I stalked off in too school leaving Jake to talk to some blonde girl from Spanish class. It was nice to see him socializing with another girls besides my self…..

'Nessa!!! I heard Hannah shout. I really wasn't in the mood for this.

'Hey Hannah what's up?' I tried to say with some enthusiasm –It didn't work.

'So dance this Friday huh?? You goin?'

'I guess so…'

'I hope Kevin was going to ask me to go' Kevin was one of Jakes friends he seems nice, I've never really talk to him.- Wait WHAT!!!

'You have to get a DATE!!!' I almost screeched when it came to boys –except Jacob I wasn't very sociable.

'Yea, well you've got nothing to worry about Jake is soo going to ask you.'

I couldn't contain my laughter…'Jake?!! Euhhhh No!! He's like my best friend that would be so wrong let alone weird.' Sure Jake was attractive and funny and all but I just couldn't think of him being my date –It was one of those things that just didn't go like vampires and synthetic blood. I let my thoughts carry me away until I got to English –Oh crap Hannah I forgot I was talking to her- how rude of me to trail off like that. I need to take control of my thoughts…'

*************

I was barely through the door when Alice came running up to me and started squealing…'Ahh fancy dress this is soo great!! I've got sooooo many ideas!'

At times like this Alice scared me. I think Jake was a little creeped too.

'Kay Al. how about you write them down and show them to me later??'

'Fine." She huffed and trailed off pouting her bottom lip.

Esme entered the room in all her radiant beauty how blessed I was with such a hot grand-ma?

'Emmm.. Jake…Nessie. We got no food in, so I was wondering if you would mind hunting for this evening?'

Jacobs face lit up, when it was just us two alone together It was way more fun. Dad doesn't let me take on the grizzlies when he tags along.

'No, that's fine Esme. I've been craving some blood all week' I said .she chuckled and gracefully left the room-Jake had his face screwed up.

'You bloodsuckers are really weird unno that, especially you Nessie' he said sarcastically as he gave me a quick hug.

'And you wolfy-boys aren't?' I added giving him a nudge in the stomach,

He grinned his most Jacoby grin 'Naw..were just cool…Common let's go get us some grizzlies!!!'

Chapter 2:The Hunt

We trailed off into the jungle like forest of Isle Esme together hand in hand like we always do.

'Mmmm…Getta wiff of that!!' Only one thing smelt as good and that was the grizzly bears as I called them. I felt my throat burning as the smell got closer. 'Hurry up Jakey and whip off them shorts I'm soo thirsty I mite turn on you wolf boy!!'

He sniggered as he took off his ragged shirt….and flicked it at my face… 'No peeking..' he laughed

'Oh please Jake gimme a break. I've seen it all before' I said flinging his dirty shirt back at him. ' Doesn't do anything for me.' I added.

'I'm hurt' he said trying to sound upset.

"Get over it.'

'Last one there has to cook for the rest of the week!!' he shouted as he launched himself into the air and phased into his beautiful russet wolf form. He beat me –cause he got a head start the cheater- we happily drained our bears and then I watched him stalk off into the trees on all fours then emerge again in his human form wearing his old shorts.

'Can't wait to see you in the kitchen Ness.'

'Shut up' I said as I pushed him to the floor and rested my head against his large chest. 'You're a real charmer Jake' I added sarcastically ' Someday your gonna imprint on some girl and make her soooooo happy!' I laughed- he didn't.

'I propped my head up on my shoulder to look at his face- he looked so tense.

'Smatter Jake?'

'Nothing…' he replied, a worried look spread across his face.

'Is it about the imprinting thing…I'm sorry I didn't realize-' he cut me off.

'Ness it's nothing I just realized I have a paper due in tomorrow' he forced a smile but I still saw the worried look across his face. I couldn't help but wonder why he got so weird every time I brought up the conversation on imprting.- I was going to find out.

Chapter 3: Excitement

After an awkward walk home we walked in the door and into our big spacious living room mom was lying across the couch wile dad was playing with her hair and Rosalie, Emmet and Jasper were laughing as they watched reruns of 'Buffy The Vampire Slayer''

'We're back'

'Welcome back honey' dad said as we entered the room.

'Why thank you Eddy-kins' answered Jake sarcatily.

'Don't call me Eddy-kins.' He answered

'Yea!' added mom 'He's my Eddy-kins.' Everyone laughed as she planted a big soppy kiss on his lips.-Ew

'Please stop, it's really weird.' Dad said sounding a little embarrsed.

'Good hunt?' Emmet asked

'Yea!! Hunting bears real big ones too.' I looked into Rose and Em's dark eyes 'You should go looks like you need it.' They laughed a sarcastic laugh and went back to watching Buffy on the flat screen.

'Jacob' Alice urgently called from upstairs.

Jacob dashed up the stairs three at a time. What was going on? Guess I'll find out later, for now I had other things on my mind.

'Mom?' I said warily

'Yea??' she laughed as dad whispered something in her ear sounded like they were discussing nicknames –Eww.

'Unno when we moved here.' I started as my parents finished their one-way conversation. 'Why did Jake move with us?' they suddenly sat upright and Jasper, Rose and Em got up and left the room. Mum struggled to answer but dad came to her rescue.

'He needed to get away. There was trouble with the packs he felt he was forcing them apart, he also got attached to our family so we asked him to move with us and he obliged.'

Moms face was creased 'Why did you ask?'

Dad answered for me –I hated when he did that 'She just curious' he looked at me warily when he read the next question I was planning on asking.

'You kissed Jake, right?' she flinched at the question and gave dad a quick glance.

'Yea…I guess you could say that. Why?'

'Did you love him?'

'Yes as a friend.' She said quickly she got up to her feet and headed for the door.

She wasn't angry probably just surprised at my extremely forward questions. Dad gave me a questioning look.

_Just curious _I thought, he nodded and went to get mom to bring her back into the living room.

I was heading to Jakes bedroom when he suddenly stopped me in the door way.

'We need to talk, help gather every-one in the living room.'

Confused I did what he said and found Esme, Carisle, Emmet and Rosalie and gathered them in the living room where everybody else was Jacob and Alice were frowning and Dad had a faint line between his eyebrows. Jake cleared his throat and stood to his feet.

'Guys…..erm…I have to go back to La Push.'

'Wait-no you –' I protested but he cut me short.

'It's only for a short while there's trouble with the pack their too many wolves a group of vampires passed trough La Push and Forks causing a big breakout of wolves, their out of hand so I'm going back to help.'

Mom sounded worried 'The vampires did they-'

'No everyone's fine there where just passing through.' mom sighed with relief.

Dad continued –'Ness we were thinking that may-be you would like to accompany Jake on his trip, so you can familiarize your self with Forks'

'OH MY GOD YESS!!!!! Yes sure ill go!!' I ran over to Jake and jumped into his arms and wrapped my legs around him 'Jake were gonna have so much fun we'll go visit grand-pa Charlie, see uncle Billy, hunt in the forest and go cliff diving!' I turned around and winked at mom. Everyone laughed except mom the situation was still not very funny to her.

'Ok..Ness I'll have to work with the pack unno?' he was smiling his best smile, I was glad the tension was gone between us.

'I know I know but still TWO WEEKS!!!AHH im soo excited.'

I ran over and planted a big kiss on my dad's forehead and did the same to mom, Esme and Carlisle.

'I hope she won't miss any school.' So typical of mom to be worried about school.

'Jeeeesss mom I've got until the rest of time to catch up on a few days of school and there'll be other dances too….' I looked sympathetically at Alice 'Alice I'm sorry. I guess we will be missing the dance on Friday?!'

'Well we've got an awful lot of packing to do don't we?' she smirked

I groaned as she dragged me upstairs into my MAHOOSIVE closet. But nothing could contain my excitement I was going back to Forks. Going back home.

Chapter 4: Home Sweet Home

It was a long flight. So we played truth or dare to pass the time. Jake dared me to see if I could get some free food- Easy- all I needed to do was flirt a little with the male hostess and bada bing bada boom free stuff. Jake protested and said that I use my 'beauty as a weapon.' Tough when we were at the airport he made a group of girls walk in to the wrong terminal cause they were so busy gawking at him. I only made some dude spill his cola . We got off the plain and went to get our car – a ford fiesta-

'The Cullen's have got a whole garage full of Ferrari's but we are stuck with this' he gestured to the small green car.

'It's only a car Jake get in. I'll Drive'

He slept whilst I drove the car. He looked really beautiful when he was sleeping –but man did he snore!! He woke up as we just came into Forks I looked around hoping to find something familiar- nothing- Jacob gave me directions to our old house which Carlisle willing gave us the keys to. We both laughed as we saw two large wolves running through the forest Quil and Embry –I remembered them. We sat in silence as I pulled up outside the house-my house- It all came flooding back to me every moment I spent here. I was speechless.

'Wanna go inside?' Jake took my hand and slowly walked me to the door. I stood there frozen on the spot 'Ness, the keys?' he reminded me.

'Oh' my hand was shaking as I opened the door into the beautiful home where I once lived.

'Still the same ,eh?' Jake said smiling at me.

'Yeah' I gasped.

After I took a long look around the house my attention turned back to Jake. 'Em..so are you going to be staying here or..' I trailed off

'You think I'm going to leave you here on your own Nessie?' I smiled back at him I was looking forward to me and Jake spending time with each-other.

Chapter 5: Hello My Name Is….

We decided to run to La Push it was faster that way. We arrived at Jacobs old house I met Billy it had worried Jake for he was getting older and Sue Clearwater had become his carer.

' I really should come home more Ness I can't help but feel guilty –he's not got long left.' He sighed and rubbed his face with his hands.

'Jake it's OK' I lay down on his bed next to him 'He's glad your home, sure you can come to visit more and you do know I'm always be here to support you –and Billy.'

'Thanks, Nessie' he leaned over and kissed my hair.

'Right!!' he said suddenly enthusiastic 'Guess I better go see the pack. We have a lot to do…'

'Ok that's fine…' I said 'I'm gonna walk around town-I gotta get some proper hiking boots Alice isn't exactly that practical-Tell the pack I said hi and I'll be around to see them soon kay?'

'Sure thing hun'' he bent down and kissed the top of my head and I gave him a quick hug around his waist.

'Oh and Jake …be safe'

'Always am' he said with a quick wink.

'C'ya Billy' I called as I headed out the door.

'Ok Renesmee see you later.' He weakly called back.

I ran back to the house and climbed in the car and headed into town. I came across a small outdoor store and decided it was time to buy my hiking boots we'd be going hunting later. I entered the store a friendly man in his early thirties greeted me with a huge grin.

'Welcome how can I help you?'

'Emm..I'm looking for some hiking boots.' I stood there confused as the man stared at me with a look of disbelief. He looked like he seen as ghost, he hestiaited.

'Excuse me if you don't mind me asking, are you related to Mr. Swan? He was a police officer here in Forks?'

'No I'm not' I said quickly 'I'm just looking for some hiking boots' I reminded him.

'Oh…apologies I'll go look. What's your size?'

'I'm a 6.' before he went out back he paused and briefly and looked at large collage on the wall then back at me and shook his head. I glanced over at the large collage on the wall that said 'Staff' there were lots of old pictures and ones quite recent. There was one of the man he looked young around seventeen he was standing next to girl she was quite pretty with long brown hair, but as I looked closer I realized the girl in the picture was my mother-human- I never seen pictures of her human before I panicked. The man came back in and caught me looking at the picture he looked a little curious probably by why I was acting so weird.

'Do you want to try them on?'

'Erm..uh…no thanks' I looked at his work badge 'Hello My Name Is Mike Newton' Oh crap!!! I new who this guy was!!! He knew mom and dad. I had to get out of here. I threw him a $100 dollar note grabbed the boots and ran back to my car –so much for being nonchalant.

Chapter 6: Awkward Moment.

'Mom it's fine, I got out before he could ask more questions.'

'Ok….but promise me you will be more careful. You do look a lot like me and your father it's only natural people will ask questions.'

'I know I know …so what's my story any way.' – I heard her pass the phone to dad.

'Hello Love' dad said 'Look every-one in Forks thinks you're my niece and that Bella and I adopted you after your parents died in a car accident –Ok?? It's been about fifteen years since we have left so I think you can stick with that story for now ok?'

'Yeah, Yeah that's fine, thanks dad.' Why did the stories have to be so melodramatic.

'Oh and Nessie?'

'Yea?'

'Stay away from Mike Newton.' I heard mum laugh in the background.

'I will, Bye dad love you, LOVE YOU TOO MOM!!' I shouted down the phone.

'You too Ness.' She shouted back

'Goodbye my angel be safe. Make sure Jacob behaves himself?'

'Sure Bye.'

I sat in silence and I listened closely as I heard Jake running trough the forest. He must have been at least a mile away he would be home in a few seconds.

1…2…3..4..5…6….7….8…9..10-

'Heyy Ness, Sorry I'm late wolves can't really wear watches unno?' he came over and ruffled my hair.'

'Naww..It's fine.' I insisted ' You'll never guess who I bumped into ….'

'Ummm Britiney Spears?'

'Close but not that close..' I teased ' Mike Newton'

'No way…the blondie that had the hotts for Bella?'

'That's the one, he's all old and stuff to think mom could have been that age weird huh.'

'You think that's bad I'd be only like a year younger!! And if were technically speaking your dad's –'

'Over a hundred!!' I exclaimed'

'Well I was gonna say dead but whatever.'

'JAKE!!' I said as I threw a cushion at his head.

'Aow zipper in the eye!!' he said and threw the cushion back at me.

I jumped across the room and onto his back and started pulling at his shaggy hair. He flipped me on to the floor and started tickling me ( I was very ticklish)

'JAKE !!!' I screamed I swung for his face but my arms were too short. He had me pinned down to the floor his arms were soo strong, but I was half vampire so I broke free and grabbed both sides of his face with my hands. We were both on the floor laughing, his face still locked in between my hands.

'Ness, your soo over dramatic!' he said still laughing

'I know, but try that again and I'll launch these teeth soo far into your neck –'

"Yeah please don't do that again' he said with a grin eying up the scar on his neck where I bit him –by accident. We both became suddenly aware that my hands were still on his face but I didn't move them –Silence- we were just staring at each other. Wait eww NO!! I thought and Jake he must of thought the same thing cause be both sprung to our feet.

'So' we both said

'So..' I repeated

'So……' He repeated

'Wanna go see Charlie?' he said quickly.

'Yea sure.' My voice was uneven anything to get away from what just happened there!!

Chapter 7:

'Nessie!!!!' Charlie exclaimed

'Hey Gramps, you look good' I haven't seen Charlie in so long he recently retired from as a cop and works a few days a week at the local fishing store. He was getting a little older now. Suddenly he looked a little nervous as he took a good look at me.

'Wow Nessie I don't know if this is exactly what you want to here, but you haven't changed at all since I saw you last, let's see how long ago was that…'

'Three years Gramps' Charlie new there was something supernatural about our family (he knew Jacob was a shapeshifter) but he didn't want to know the full details so we tried to act as human as possible around him.'

'And hello Jacob' he added 'Common in, looks like the rain is about to start'

We sat in the living room and talked for hours about myself, mom of course and the rest of my family. I must have lost track of time, I realized that is was about time for my 'fake' bathroom visit. So I left Charlie to talk awkwardly to Jake.

As I wandered upstairs something caught my eye, one of the doors was opened. I don't remember being upstairs in Charlies house before but as I wandered in to the purple room I struck me that is was my mothers old room. Kept the exact same since when she married dad at nineteen. I glanced around and fingered trough some of her old clothes – dad was right she did smell good- I saw pictures of her and dad –she looked so different as a human- there was also a photo of her when she was around sixish she was playing with a small boy they where up to their shoulders in mud., I smiled as I realized it was her and Jacob when the were younger I put it in my pocket, I figured she would like it. There was also ones with her at the beach there she stood surrounded by her friends, the dude from the outdoor store and a rather skinny looking Jacob. There was so much in the room from old school books and one book stood out to me the most 'A-Z on vampires' I laughed silently to my-self I heard about this story. I sat on her bed I could smell her human scent on it mixed in with my fathers-Charlie obviously hasn't washed the sheets. I got up and walked around the room her scent was the most dominant with the occasional mix of dad and wet-dog (Jacob). I leant out the window which was by what I heard the main entrance to my moms room and on either side of the frame I saw dents and scratch-marks (Jacob). I figured I should head back down stairs it was starting to get late –Charlie would need his I reached the bottom of the stairs Charlie and Jake were anxiously waiting at the door obviously Charile still couldn't relax around Jake'

'You good to go Nessie Bell?' Jake said impatiently as he reached for the door handle.

'Yeah Yeah I need to get some sleep.' I lied I wasn't tired at all.

'C'ya later Ness. Be safe on the road it's a little slippy'

'Kay Pops ,I will visit love you'

'Right back atcha, sweetie, Hum Goodbye Jacob'

'Cya' Charlie.' He replied enthusiastically. We walked out to the car which was parked up beside mom's big orange truck .

'Charile still thinks you're the big bad wolf huh?'

'Yeah, Guess he's never going to come around'

'So your tired, best get you home then eh, Ness.' He smiled at me I kind of hoped he had forgotten about earlier this evening.

'Actually I'm not tired at all'

'Great !!' he said with excitement 'I wanted to show you something.'

'Ok …do I get to know what it is exactly?' I asked with curiosity.

'You'll soon find out.'

We drove to La Push and pulled up beside the beach. We walked along it until we came to a small cave.

'We are going in here?' I questioned

'Yep, well up and out exactly.' He smiled at me and lead me forward in the dark cave. 'Your not scared are you?' he asked sarcastically

'Please I'm a vampire we are made to live in the dark.' I replied baring my teeth at him.

' I get it' he said holding both hands in the air.'

We walked inside the damp cave until we saw a little clearing in the roof.

'Kay Ness can you jump up there?'

'Sure thing' I bent down and jumped up and out of the cave and landed with a flip in the air.

'Show off' I heard him say under his breath. I heard him jump up and catch the sides of the hole with his hands and push him self up through it. I smirked as he wiggled his way out of it.

'Ok. Not as graceful as the bloodsucker but I'm out!'

'Watch your self werewolf!' I warned sarcastically.

He stood betide me and took my hand. 'Turn around Ness.'

I swung my head around and saw the moon staring back at me. 'Wow Jacob. It's so beautiful'

'Yeah , I no' he looked at me and his tone was now serious ' Ness, unno Sam and Emily and Quil and Claire?'

'Yeah there all so cute together, they were practically made for each other.'

'Yeah I know' his voice was now shaking 'You know why there perfect for each other.'

'Yeah sure, the imprint.' I wasn't quite so sure where he was going with this.

'Well Renesmee there is something I need to tell you.' Renesmee? He never calls me Renesmee what was he doing.

'Well….I …um…this.' It instantly clicked with me.

'Oh Jake !!' I exclaimed 'You imprinted on someone, this is soo great, I'm so happy for you, who is it?' I read the shock on his face and realized that I got something wrong.

'No, well ,I don't, you see.' He was stuttering. I took his hand and looked deep into his eyes.

'Jacob what's wrong.' I was really worried about him I never seen him act like this before. ' Does she not want you back or somet- he cut me off he seem to regain his voice but he was still quite nervous.

'Nessie,…..I have imprinted on someone and I'm scared because I don't know how to tell her. I'm scared that she won't feel the same. She is so beautiful. She has always been there for me- and I have been there for her .life' he said slowly 'I'd do anything for her. I have always loved her Ness, more than anything in the world , more than my own life.' He was looking deep into my eyes and I new what he meant. Me. More than his own life. I told myself to be horrified, angry, shock, betrayed but I wasn't I was calm, happy and I felt warm inside, it felt natural, meant to be

'Ness…..um what I'm trying to say'- I put my finger over his lips and shushed him. I needed to think. I always loved Jacob he was more than my best friend, but not in a romantic way, people always mistaken us for a couple but I never thought much of it . I definitely loved Jacob. But was I _in_ love with him, his always been there for me, he's been my shoulder to cry on, my best friend, he said he would never leave me, and the truth was I Renesmee Cullen was aboulodtley, unconditionally, uncontrollsbley in love with my best friend Jacob Black and well…he felt the same. I would always love him I would never leave he would never leave, I would spend the rest of my life with him-we had forever.

'Ness please your killing me here.' I took his face between my hands and bent over to wispher in his ear.

'I love you Jake, more than my own life.'

'As do I' he whispered back the feel of his warm breath against my neck sent shivers down my spine. I needed nothing but this –to be with him. We had eachother forever. I wrapped my arms around his neck and buried my head against his chest, we both stood looking at the moon. It may have been the end of the day but this, was the start of our forever. Me and My Jacob.


End file.
